


The Flame

by GoldenSkies



Series: Magic Potion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, EWE, M/M, Panties, Post DH, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, aggressive!draco, pining!Harry, possessive!Draco, top!draco, well really it's a thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSkies/pseuds/GoldenSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been commanded to do 3 selfish things at the beginning of the year. Not taking muggle studies was one. Another was having hot, kinky sex with Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame

"Like a dream to me, time with you

So unreal

Maybe another life, love for me

Is what you'll feel"

“Mate?”

            Harry looked up, perhaps too quickly, perhaps too nervously, but he didn’t waste time cursing himself; what’s done was done. Ron would have looked at him curiously anyway, just as he was now. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

            Harry tried to maintain eye contact with Ron without blushing. “Yeah, Ron, I’m fine.”

            “You look like you’ve got a fever, though, and you’ve been jumpy all day.”

            “I haven’t been feeling well, but it’s not anything bad.”

            “Right. Well, let me know if you need anything,” Ron offered.

            “Of course.”

            Ron gave him one last odd look before going back to sucking on his sugar quill. _Only one more class to go_ , Harry thought to himself. _One more class, and then you’re done, you don’t have to go anywhere except the Room of Requirement. Where Malfoy will be waiting. Where Malfoy… will be waiting_. He tried to picture himself a year ago, or even a few months previously, wearing a lacy thong for Draco Malfoy in preparation for him to fuck him later, but just couldn’t do it. Something so essential had changed between them in the past couple mouths—though, sometimes Harry thought it only changed for him.

            He shifted in his seat, trying yet again to adjust the lace against his cock so as not to make it feel so… arousing. The whole morning had been uncomfortable, with Harry spending it somewhere in between mortified and turned on. At the start of the school year, he would have given up halfway through and torn them off at the first opportunity, but now, Malfoy’s expression, satisfied, lusty, and maybe even a bit proud, kept him going. Malfoy wanted this, and Harry could no longer imagine denying the blond anything he wanted of him.

            Farther down the hall, Ron bid him goodbye, as his father had begged him to take one year of muggle studies before he left Hogwarts and Harry had had enough of stovetops and phones for a lifetime. The muggle world was convenient but Harry would rather fight a dragon again than sit through that class all year, and he’d told Ron so at the beginning of the year. It was something his Mind Healer had recommended—“A few small selfish decisions here and there help keep the mind healthy,” Healer Applegate had told him, “Especially after a childhood of sacrifices.” He had been commanded to do 3 selfish things at the beginning of the year. Not taking muggle studies was one. Another was having hot, kinky sex with Draco Malfoy.

            Suddenly, an arm grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him into the nearest alcove, breaking through his reverie and catching him off-guard. Harry nearly shouted, but a hand closed over his mouth and he was suddenly enveloped in a clean, intoxicating scent. He fairly melted into the arms of his captor. _Draco_.

            “Potter,” Malfoy growled in his ear, breath hot on his skin. Harry closed his eyes and shivered. “You’ve been good for me? Wore the pretty panties I gave you?”

            “Y-yes,” he stuttered as Malfoy turned him around and pushed him against the wall so they were face to face. His eyes were dark with lust and there was a predatory expression on his face.

            One of Malfoy’s hands was wrapped around his hip and the other snuck into his trousers, into his pants, one slim, smooth finger running down the crack of Harry’s ass, across the string of the thong he’d given him the night before to wear. Harry arched into the touch with a quiet gasp. “Good boy,” Malfoy murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

            Harry lived for this. For Malfoy’s powerful, dulcet tones and dirty words, skin on skin and gentle, sensual touches that turned quick and dirty in an instant. He moaned as Malfoy’s fingers slipped under the string and rubbed circles onto his arsehole, turning to putty in Malfoy’s capable hands. The blonde’s lips were latched onto Harry’s neck, moving prettily against his skin while his tongue darted out every once in a while. “Oh, Potter, you slut,” he crooned against Harry. “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”

            Harry whimpered and keened, head thrown back against the wall. His cock strained against his boxers, fully hard now, and he could tell Malfoy was in a similar state. “Why—you’re making it… so hard to wait… and get through… potions,” Harry said, trying to sound indignant in between gasps.

            Malfoy smirked against his neck, Harry could feel it. “I like to see you squirm,” he hissed, and Harry closed his eyes in bliss at the whole thing, only to be left bereft a moment after. He opened his eyes and Malfoy was gone.

-

“I can’t believe you did that,” Harry said with no real frustration as Malfoy descended upon him the moment the door to the Room of Requirement shut behind him.

            Malfoy took Harry’s jaw in both hands and caught him in a hard, bruising kiss, lips slanting powerfully against Harry’s. “I guess I never grew out of teasing you,” he said playfully, and Harry couldn’t help but smile. It was nice when Malfoy joked with him.

            “I suppose that isn’t as bad a thing as I first thought.”

            “Shut up and kiss me, Potter,” Malfoy said lightly, and Harry was more than happy to oblige him.

            While they snogged, they both kicked their shoes off and Malfoy gradually prodded Harry closer and closer to the frankly massive king-sized bed the Room had provided them with. Harry’s legs hit the end of the bed and he slid on, crawling backwards towards the many pillows at the top of the bed.

            Harry whimpered when Malfoy finally pulled away, both of them struggling for breath. The blond dove for the collar of Harry’s school shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. “So sexy,” Malfoy murmured. Harry had found within the first two minutes of their first time that Malfoy had a mouth on him, one that spat out random nonsense seemingly without the blond realising he’d ever said anything. As per usual, it made Harry weak in the knees and breathless. A good thing he was already laying down.

            Malfoy ripped through Harry’s fly and yanked his trousers down, throwing them to the side, and then this socks when as well. “Oh, Potter. Oh, Potter, _Potter_ ,” he said, and Harry watched, entranced, as Malfoy eyed his cock barely contained in the lace thong with something akin to reverence.

            “You kinky little fuck slut,” he said softly, almost tenderly. His fingers danced on around Harry’s cock, light and nimble and oh-so teasing. Malfoy’s words, his voice, were like honey in Harry’s ears. “You gorgeous whore, look at your cock all done up for me, just for me. You’re so good to me,” he added softly, now stroking the side of Harry’s cock through the lacy fabric. “Such a good boy.”

            “Please, Malfoy,” Harry managed to whine, playing the game for the Slytherin. “Rip off my panties and fuck me.” It had been hard to do it at first, but after a week Harry’s qualms had disappeared once he realised how hot it made Malfoy.

            “Turn around, slut,” he commanded, and Harry hastened to obey. Malfoy’s hands were on his hips in a second, clutching them tightly. He moved aside the string of the thong and pressed his tongue against Harry’s hole. Harry cried out and buried his face in the mattress.

            “So delicious,” Malfoy purred, nose nuzzling Harry’s ass, making the brunet squirm from the barely-there pleasure. He gently pushed his tongue into the furrowed little hole while one hand slid down to stroke Harry’s balls through the thong, studiously ignoring his shaft. Malfoy played with him, using probing, then teasing licks, and gently caressing Harry’s balls until he was writhing on the bed and thrusting back against Malfoy’s face. Each touch was magnificent, sending Harry deeper into a frenzy.

            “Tell me what you want, Potter,” Malfoy said. “Use your words like I taught you.”

            “Please Malfoy, please put your cock in me,” Harry begged shamelessly.

            “Good boy.” Malfoy pulled away and Harry nearly sobbed at the loss of contact. There was a sound—a cap being popped off of its tube—and then cool lube slid down the crack of Harry’s arse. The tube was thrown aside and Malfoy was on him in a moment, the wet head of his cock pressing against his now-lubed hole. Harry’s hips jerked upward involuntarily, trying to impale himself on Malfoy’s cock, but Malfoy jerked away at the last second. He fisted his hands in Harry’s hair and pulled his head back, then swatted his arse. Harry barely contained his yelp. “I get to decide when I put my cock in your hole,” Malfoy growled.

            “Yes, yes I’m sorry,” Harry agreed quickly.

            “Say it.”

            “You get to decide. You get to decide when your cock goes in my hole.”

            “Good boy,” Malfoy said, leaning down to catch Harry’s lips in a tantalising kiss. Harry groaned—Malfoy’s lips were so soft, and his tongue was hot and wet and tasted of pumpkin juice. When Malfoy kissed him, everything else disappeared until it was all just blinding pleasure. Meanwhile, the Slytherin’s cock rubbed against the crack of Harry’s arse, teasing him.

            “Please,” Harry said the moment Malfoy broke the kiss, both of the panting. “Malfoy, I need it so badly.”

            “That’s it, Potter, beg for it.”

            “Please Malfoy, I need you inside me.”

            “Good boy.” Malfoy slammed the side of Harry’s face into the mattress, the other hand on his hip, as he roughly thrust his cock into Harry’s arse. The brunet nearly screamed as Malfoy bottomed out, nearly hitting his prostate on the first go.

            “Did I get it, Potter?” he hissed as he flattened Harry against the bed so that the Gryffindor could feel every line and curve of his torso through his crisp shirt. There was something intoxicatingly hot about the fact that Malfoy was fucking him with the thong still on, while Malfoy himself had not taken off a shred of clothing.

            “So close,” Harry whimpered.

            Malfoy thrust again and Harry did scream this time, turning it to a moan at the end as electrifying pleasure shot through his body. “You’re mine,” Malfoy said between comparatively gentle nibbles and kisses on Harry’s neck and shoulder. His cock continued to pound into Harry’s arse, hitting his prostate on nearly every try, so hard that Harry’s cock ground against the mattress without him even moving a muscle. “Mine to play with, mine to fuck.” Possessive Malfoy was certainly the best Malfoy, Harry had decided some weeks previously. It was during times like these that Harry thought, perhaps, Malfoy had gotten attached as well. That he needed Harry just as much as Harry needed him.

            “Yes,” Harry agreed. “Yours.” _In every way conceivable_ , he thought but did not say.

            “No one else gets to see you like this. This arse is mine, this cock is mine.”

            “Please Draco,” Harry cried, burying his face into the mattress.

            “No one else gets to touch you.” Malfoy’s hands had snuck under Harry’s body and into the thong now to stroke his cock. Harry quivered and shuddered and moaned at the new touch.

            “No one!”

            “I’m the only one, aren’t I, Potter?”

            “Yes Draco, you’re the only one!” Harry screamed into the sheets.

            Then Malfoy was coming, long, powerful spurts of come splashing into his arse, turning Harry boneless with pleasure.

            “Ah—ah, _Potter—_ “ Malfoy gasped as he kept thrusting, milking himself dry inside of Harry’s arse.

            “Malfoy,” Harry whimpered in response.

            “Come for me,” he mumbled into the back of Harry’s neck, adorning it with wet, sloppy kisses. “Come in my hand, there’s a good slut.”

            Malfoy’s hand stroked Harry’s cock with quick, firm passes and Harry rocks into it, his whole body thrumming with pleasure. Malfoy’s lips on Harry’s neck, his cock in Harry’s arse, his come in Harry’s arse, his hand on Harry’s cock… it was all too much, and the brunet came quickly, moaning loudly and arching his back into Malfoy’s softening cock as he emptied himself all over the sheets and Malfoy’s hand.

            Malfoy kissed and sucked on Harry’s neck and shoulder, no double leaving large bruises there. Usually he found it annoying—just one more bloody thing to hide from his friends—but at that moment Harry couldn’t bring himself to care; perhaps even enjoyed it, because of Malfoy’s talk of Harry being his.

            When they were finally all fucked out, Malfoy rolled over to the side, collapsing against the mattress as his cock slid out of Harry’s arse with an obscene sound. They were both panting for breath, and Harry could feel the usual onslaught of shame that accompanied the afterglow. _Shut up_ , he told his other half. _What you did was not wrong. Not wrong at all._ How could something that felt that good be bad? He wasn’t even hurting anyone, and hadn’t Dumbledore always told him that love was the most good, most powerful thing of all? And that’s what this was. Maybe not for Malfoy, but it was for Harry; had been, for longer than he’d like to admit.

            “I can hear you thinking,” Malfoy said, his sexy growl replaced by his usual arrogant drawl. “The post-orgasm period is not a time for thinking.”

            “Right, sorry,” Harry said immediately.

            “Come here, then.”

            Harry looked up, at bit confused. This was new—usually they laid together for five minutes or so in a quasi-comfortable silence and then made their separate ways.

            Malfoy looked impatient and beckoned Harry with a twitch of his head. “Get over here, Potter.”

            Warily, Harry slid toward Malfoy and placed his head on the left of Malfoy’s chest. Malfoy was warm, much too warm, probably from fucking him without undressing, but firm and soft and rather glorious. The blonde’s arm came around Harry’s shoulder and he almost died from delight at the unexpected gesture.

            “I don’t have morning classes tomorrow,” Malfoy said lightly. Harry’s widened. Was Malfoy suggesting when he thought he was suggesting?

            “Neither do I,” he said breathlessly.

            “Then there’s nothing stopping us from having a little lie in, is there?”

            “None at all,” Harry replied, suddenly distracted by Malfoy’s fingers drawing patterns on his bicep. It felt nice. More than nice. Harry couldn’t help but lean forward to press a kiss on Malfoy’s exposed collarbone. Then he settled back against Malfoy’s comforting warmth. Perhaps things were changing now.

**Author's Note:**

> idek i may expand on this cos i really like pining!harry. i really just wanted to write gay porn and harry in a thong


End file.
